your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Volcano Escape!
Volcano Escape! (Click here to play) is a massive volcanic-themed level created by BoygeyMario, who claims the level took up around 80% of the level editing space provided. It has only 1104 plays and a rating of 4.75 stars by 8 users. Lawnmower Man is the forced character. Gameplay This level takes place after BoygeyMario's Pogo Jailbreak level, where the Lawnmower Man prisoner gets hit by a missile (Miraculously unharmed) & launched into the nearby volcano. He finds himself in the bottom-left chamber next to a metal sign that can be clicked to reveal a map of the volcano's interior. After jumping over the first gap the next gap has a crater above it that spews lava when you are near, so it's recommended that you let the lava pass before continuing. 'The Orange Crystal' Shortly after the falling lava hazard, you will encounter an Explorer Guy NPC who warns you of the dangers ahead & explains that the mysterious crystals scattered throughout the volcano can be destroyed by lava of the same color as the crystal. He then offers lava-proof buckets (with one already filled with orange lava) & heat retardant mittens for your quest out the volcano. Upon accepting them, you'll use the orange lava provided to melt the orange crystal in front of you, allowing you to continue. 'The Green Crystal' You must then get a "running" start and jump onto the meteors rolling in place, with each meteor getting larger, & the last & largest one pushing you through a boost to break your fall onto a stable stone platform. You then should take the giant stone lift upward, and should dodge falling rocks on the way up. Once the lift comes to a complete stop, a large pink arrow pointing left appears. (As the right side is barricaded by a magenta crystal.) Going left, you must maneuver past a harpoon gun, an arrow gun, & 2 Thwomps, leading to a pool of lava that you must drive into to reveal a lift that gets pushed upward by a lavaspout, leading to the chamber containing both the green crystal to the left & the green lava at the end of the right passage. This passage has 3 stone block hazards that have spikes underneath, and move up & down at the same time & rate. With good timing, you can obtain the green lava and return to destroy the green crystal. 'The Magenta Crystals' After melting the green crystal, you'll traverse into a downward zigzaging passage leading to the chamber containing the magenta lava down the leftward passage, & a magenta crystal to the right. Going left, you must mind the 2 homing mines & a spinning spike trap. Upon obtaining the magenta lava, the spike trap starts spinning in the opposite direction & the homing mines will detonate, allowing you to reach & destroy the first magenta crystal, which leads back to the area with the Thwomps. You must then traverse past the Thwomps, arrow gun, & harpoon to return to the large central lift from earlier. The pink arrow now faces right, pointing to the other magenta crystal that can now be destroyed. 'The Blue Crystal' After melting both magenta crystals, you'll land on a stone lift going upward toward the chamber containing the blue crystal to the left and the blue lava further down the right. The path to the blue lava has a metal bridge over boiling lava that spews lava geysers that erupt at varying rates & a spiked ceiling above it. Upon obtaining the blue lava, the lava geysers stop erupting altogether, allowing you to easily access & destroy the blue crystal. The next room after melting the blue crystal has a gigantic metal skewer that can easily end you & your lawnmowers life if you're not careful enough. Past the skewer is a downward lift that will take you to the mini-boss battle. 'Miniboss: Lavamower Man' Upon driving toward the open lava pit ahead, Lavamower Man, a strange clone of Lawnmower Man made entirely of lava & volcanic stone, emerges. He takes 2 hits to defeat. Shortly after appearing, 2 stalactites break off the ceiling, which you should either stand inbetween or move away from entirely. Once they are gone, drive up to the fiery doppelgänger to throw a rock at his face & damage him. He will then launch a fireball at you, in which you should move all the way back to the lift to fully avoid it. The remaining 2 stalactites will detach from the ceiling shortly after. Once the last stalactites clear, throw another rock in his face to defeat him! Now jump over the lava pit Lavamower Man was in & get on the next lift ahead. It will take you back to the large central lift with the big pink arrow still facing right but now saying "THIS ARROW DOESN'T LIE". 'The White Crystal' Listening to the arrow, you will go through where the second magenta crystal originally was. This time, you'll land on a lift heading downward to the large chamber containing the white crystal & white lava. The start of the chamber has a large spinning ferris wheel-like apparatus that can take you to the higher level where the white crystal is, or the lower level leading to the white lava. Take the lower path then slowly & carefully fall down toward a series of tilting & rising platforms. On the tilting platforms, it's highly recommended you weigh down the left side to bring the right side up, making it easier for you to reach the next platform. After driving through the unstable platforms, you'll end up finding the white lava at the end for you to obtain. Doing so will cause the bridge behind you to collapse, revealing an upward lift underneath that will take you to a dark yet straightforward passage bringing you back to the start of the lower path. The spinning platform apparatus is now turning the opposite direction & can take you up to the white crystal for you to melt. Beyond where the white crystal was is a crystal filled tunnel leading straight to the big boss battle! 'Major Boss: Magmasmith' You enter an unsettling, yellowish chamber where you see a golem-like creature named Magmasmith moping over the loss of his colorful crystals that you melted away. He sees you & wants to avenge his prized possessions by killing you! He takes 4 hits to defeat, & initiates all his attacks by slamming his oversized, hammer-shaped right fist on the ground. His first attack is launching 4 rock pillars from the ground. His second attack is summoning 10 multicolored crystals from the ground. His third attack is making 5 multicolored crystals to rain from the spiked ceiling. His final attack is smashing a hole in the ground causing a stream of lava to arch over the battle area & rain 2 fireballs from above. Magmasmith can be damaged by ramming your lawnmower at him after he attacks. Upon defeat, you will continue to the upward lift ahead. 'Escape!' At the top of the lift, you will go left & find rocks & boulders crumbling down. You drive onto some stone platforms in the lava & find the Explorer Guy NPC from the beginning crouching on one. He says the volcano is seconds from eruption & says he & you stand on the stone platform as it erupts. After he tells you to brace yourself, the volcano erupts & you both get launched out of the volcano, triggering the victory shortly after. 'Secret Finish' After activating the lift in the lava pit near the Thwomps, you can fall into the lava pit (Provided you pivoted yourself upright without dying) & find a secret chamber leading to the Sacred Token of Pizza, which upon collection results in victory. Recommended Music *'From the start to the blue crystal:' **Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy **Outside Volcano - New Super Mario Bros. Wii **Melty Monster Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *'During the Lavamower Man battle:' **Mid-boss Battle - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **Mid-boss Battle (Dangoro Remix) - Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *'Inbetween battles:' **Corona Mountain - Super Mario Sunshine **Inside Volcano - New Super Mario Bros. Wii **Aboard Vah Rudania (0 Terminals) - Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *'During the Magmasmith battle:' **Volcanic Eruption (Omnidroid 08 Battle) - The Incredibles **Stallord Battle (2nd Phase) - Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess **Scaldera/Tentalus Battle - Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *'Escaping!:' **Aboard Vah Rudania (All Terminals) - Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild **Honeylune Ridge Caves - Super Mario Odyssey **Honeylune Ridge Escape! - Super Mario Odyssey Gallery File:VolcanoEscapeThwomps.png File:VolcanoEscapeLavaGeysers.png File:VolcanoEscapeSkewer.png File:LawnmowerVsLavamower.png File:VolcanoEscapeArrowOfTruth.png File:VolcanoEscapeSpinner.png File:VolcanoEscapeCrystalTunnel.png File:MagmasmithBattle.png File:VolcanoEscapeEnd.png File:VolcanoComplexity.png Trivia *This level has elements from various Mario games, including Thwomps, giant spiked skewers, lavaspouts, etc. *215 triggers were used in this level. 74 of which where used in the boss battle with Magmasmith. *The major boss Magmasmith is partially inspired from the legendary Pokemon Necrozma. Category:Adventure Levels Category:Levels Category:Levels in a Series